Guild of the Dragonborn
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Alduin has tried a new tactic to take over the world, plunging the Dragonborn into a dimension where none exists! What happens when a Dragonborn from every race meets together at the same time?
1. Hidirion

The Guild of the Dragonborn  
Chapter 1: Hidirion

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the characters involved except Hidirion

It was a gray and bleak day in Skyrim. An Elf, from the Summerset Isles, was riding in a carriage with three men; one of them had a gag around his mouth.

It was a silent ride as one man, a soldier by the look of him, glared at the Elf out of pure hatred. Eventually they pulled into a city and one by one were unloaded off the cart. When they were lined up a commander of the Imperial Army stepped forward and called off their names, one of the men the Elf had been riding with, a thief, tried to run, but he was shot in the back by three archers. Eventually the group was led to a chopping block and one man was led to his death, as he was pushed to the ground he said

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" His head was then removed by the Executioners Axe

"Next, the High Elf." The Commander said, when a roar pierced the air

"What was that?" Her assistant asked

"I said, next prisoner" The commander said angrily

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." The Elf was led to the block and knelt down, he tried to look up but was kicked down so his head lay on the block and he looked upon the executioner. A large shadow flew across the sky.

"What in oblivion is that!?" The general in charge of this platoon asked

"Sentries, what do you see?" The commander asked

"It's in the clouds!" A man called

The large shadow landed on top of a tower and a woman called "Dragon!"

It released a loud blast of air that knocked away the executioner and set the Elf's head spinning.

"Come on Elf, the gods won't give us another chance!" The soldier from earlier shouted

The Elf stood and looked up seeing him, he ran toward the soldier as he shut the door to a tower behind him.

The soldier turned to the man who'd earlier been gagged. "Jarl Ulfric is that truly a dragon, I thought they were just legends."

"Legends don't burn down villages." The man replied

"Come on, we have to get out of here." The soldier said looking at the Elf, this way, up to the top.

He led them up the stairs where another similarly dressed man was tending to a wounded man when the wall exploded and the dragon stuck its head through the hole. The Elf and the soldier stopped, and the dragon pulled its head back before releasing a jet of flame into the hole. It flew away after it closed its massive jaws.

"See that inn on the other side? Jump, we'll catch up with you later." The soldier said before rushing back down the stairs

The Elf jumped across the gap and landed, feeling a slight jarring pain in his legs. He fell down to the bottom floor and rushed out to see the Commander's Assistant coaxing a young boy.

"Come on Hadving, you're doing great." The boy ran over and took cover with another soldier as the dragon landed where he'd been standing

"Gods, everyone get back." The assistant ducked behind the cover with the Elf, the boy, and the elderly soldier.

"Still alive Prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Ulfgar, stay here and protect the boy, I must regroup with General Tulius and help with the defense."

"Gods' speed to you Hadvar." The soldier said

"Follow me Prisoner" Hadvar said to the Elf

As the two progressed into the town Hadvar warned him to stay close to the wall as the dragon slammed down on it overhead and loosed a jet of flame on a soldier below. He screamed in pain as he fell dead and Hadvar led the Elf through a half-destroyed house and past a group of archers and mages with the general. As they neared the central tower the soldier from before met them at the door.

"Ralof you damned traitor!" Hadvar shouted

"You won't be stopping us this time Hadvar."

"Fine, but I hope that Dragon takes you all to Sovengarde, this way Prisoner." Hadvar said

"No, follow me." Ralof told him

The Elf followed Hadvar into the keep. As Hadvar shut the door behind them he looked around "Looks like we're the only ones that made it. Here, let me see if I can get those bindings off."

The Elf approached him and Hadvar produced a small knife which he used to cut the ropes. The Elf rubbed his wrists, attempting to get the blood going again.

"Check some of these chests, there's sure to be armor in here. I'll go see what I can do about these burns."

The Elf looked around the room and managed to procure an imperial helmet, armor, and boots along with three iron swords. He dismissed these and summoned two flame spells he'd been taught since childhood, signaling to Hadvar that he was ready to go.

Hadvar tugged on a pull chain and opened the door. The Elf ran through and soon found another pull chain, he tugged on it and the door opened revealing a large circular room. Hadvar stopped him,

"Listen."

Beyond the door they heard voices "Stormcloaks, we might be able to try and reason with them."

The Elf nodded and lowered his hands, but was still ready to cast the spell in case he needed it. They walked into the room and approached the Stormcloaks; they immediately noticed them and produced their weapons.

"Die Imperial scum!" They shouted

The Elf quickly brought up his hands and spewed fire at the Stormcloaks. As their corpses burned the Elf searched them for anything of value, only taking their iron war hammer, iron battle-axe, and a pair of fur gauntlets.

"Come on, there has to be another way out." Hadvar said as he led the Elf further into the keep.

They continued down a flight of stairs and as they reached the bottom and entered a hallway it collapsed from an attack caused by the dragon, luckily there was a side door.

"Come on." Hadvar said as the Elf opened the door, inside were two Stormcloaks, one with an Iron Great sword and one with an Iron War hammer. They pulled these from their backs as the pair approached; the Elf burned them with his spells and when they dropped, took their weapons.

"Check some of these barrels for any potions that might be lying around." Hadvar said

The Elf nodded and found inside a barrel three minor health potions, two minor magicka potions, and one minor stamina potion. After procuring these he arrived at the door with Hadvar, they opened it and descended down two flights of stairs, as they reached the bottom they saw an older man and a burly looking man with a mace dispatch two Stormcloaks

"The Torturer's Chamber, gods I wish we didn't need these." Hadvar said as they reached the bottom of the stairs

"Ah, gentlemen, welcome to my humble abode. It seems these two boys didn't like the way we treated their friends here."

The Elf managed to find a backpack containing three lock picks and a book titled "The Book of the Dragonborn" he used the picks on two cages, one with five gold pieces on the floor, the other to open a cage containing the corpse of a mage, he took the robes, and equipped them, feeling his magic power increase, he also took the gold, an invisibility potion, and a spell tome labeled "Sparks" he read this and memorized the spell, destroying the book after he was done. While he was doing this Hadvar was telling them about the dragon attack above.

"A dragon? Nonsense, don't bother me with such petty tales." The torturer said

The assistant stepped forward, "I'll go with you, something doesn't sound right."

"Sure, take all my things." The Torturer said as he noticed the Elf looting the corpse.

"Come on, there's a way out this way." The assistant led them down a tunnel and the Elf and Hadvar followed. As they made their way through the rooms that followed they found themselves in an underground cavern. It was a large room with a flowing waterfall and river beneath them and platforms connected by bridges in the corner. Ahead of them five Stormcloaks were arguing about where to go next.

"We have to find the way out, by Ysmir where are we supposed to go?"

The Elf, Hadvar, and the Torturer's Assistant rushed forward smashing, slashing, and burning the Stormcloaks, eventually they reached the end of the chamber and the assistant told them he wanted to check on the old man, and left. Hadvar and the Elf found a lever and pulled it, making a bridge come down, they crossed and as soon as Hadvar's feet touched the other side the tower shook and boulders fell through the bridge crushing it.

"Well, looks like there's no turning back now. Come on." Hadvar took the lead and led them both through a twisting passageway of tunnels until eventually he stopped them, ahead of them was a cave bear sleeping in a lit opening in the cave.

"I don't like the looks of this, we'll want to use every advantage we can, here, take this bow." Hadvar said handing the Elf the bow. He dismissed it out of hand and slowly approached the bear until he was within range, then began to spew fire. It stood, and halfway through the action went limp and fell dead.

"Nice work, come on." Hadvar said leading them through the caves once more, eventually the light of the sun shone through a hole in the wall and Hadvar led him and the Elf to safety.

Outside Hadvar took a few steps then stopped and crouched low. "Get down." He said

The Elf ducked and they watched the dragon fly overhead. As it passed Hadvar stood and sighed "That was crazy, we need to let someone know what happened here, I have an uncle who lives in Riverwood, a village not too far from here." Hadvar began to run down the path toward Riverwood. The Elf followed him only stopping once during their journey, to see the 'Guardian Stones' Where the Elf touched the mage stone and felt a surge of magical power flow into him. He followed Hadvar until they arrived at Riverwood, where they found Hadvar's uncle, Alvor.

"Hadvar, what are you doing here? And who is this?"

"It's a long story Uncle; let's get inside before we discuss more."

"Fine." Alvor led them inside where the three of them sat at Alvor's table and Hadvar told them the story of what happened.

After he was done Alvor leaned back in his chair "That's quite a tale, and if it's true, we'll need the help of the jarl." He turned to the Elf "If you don't mind, I know we've only just met, but I'd like to ask you a favor. Go, speak to the jarl of Whiterun and ask him to send soldiers to us."

The Elf nodded and stood. "Oh, here, take these." Hadvar said handing the Elf a bag of materials and food.

The Elf nodded gratefully before walking out the door. He borrowed Alvor's smith to make some leather vambraces and boots, he equipped them and sold all his excess materials and armor and weapons to the general store, where he found out that a certain family heirloom a 'golden claw' had been stolen. The Elf marked that in a journal so he'd keep an eye out for it.

He shouldered his bag and began his journey to Whiterun. As he made his way out of the foothills of Riverwood he brought up his hands and burned a river crab and a wolf when they tried to attack him. He saw smoke rising on the horizon and made his way to it. As he passed the crown of the hill a shadow flew by over his head.

He ducked behind a rock

"Dovahkiin, don't hide. I know where you are." A deep, rumbling voice called

The Elf stood and looked up to see the black dragon that attacked Helgen.

"Dovahkiin? What are you talking about you vile beast?" The Elf asked

"You are the chosen one, a being born with the ability to speak the dragon tongue. And the one who will put an end to my plan… I will not allow this to happen!"

Alduin released a loud roar and a portal opened behind The Elf.

"Farewell Dovahkiin!" Alduin called as the magical tear sucked the Elf into it.

Meanwhile, in a multitude of other dimensions, similar events were happening to a member of every race in Skyrim.

**A/N Yes I know this is especially the boring part. It's EXCRUIATINGLY hard to write a fanfic based on a character(s) that don't speak of their own accord, only have characters respond when you click an option that they seem to communicate telepathically. So the story will definitely pick up pace in the coming chapters, sorry about this, usually I aim to hook on chapter 1, but unfortunately I don't have the time to come up with 13 (Or however many races there are) different stories, what with work, and school.**


	2. Introductions

The Guild of the Dragonborn  
Chapter 2: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the characters involved except the concepts of the different Dragonborns in this story

Ten portals appeared on top of the hill where the Elf had seen Alduin, out of them ten different people were thrown through them onto the ground, when they were safely away the portals closed. The Elf looked up at those surrounding him and saw they were all members of the different races that inhabited Skyrim.

"Who are you?" he asked loudly, hoping someone would answer.

"I am Hi'er'lek." One of them replied, a large Orc wearing a full suit of steel armor and carrying a large steel battle-axe, all of his armor and his weapon looked like they'd been carefully made, sharpened, and polished.

"My name is Shealin." Another replied, a Khajit, wearing full leather armor, at his waist a pair of iron daggers, to the Elf his form seemed to shift in an out slightly making him hard to see.

"Piridien." A third replied, a woman. She was a Breton, wearing a full suit of iron armor and on her waist were twin iron swords

"Bord! A proud member of the Nord Race and a Warrior!" Another called loudly, slamming a hand into his chest. The Elf noticed iron armor, shield, and sword on this one.

"And you?" he asked looking over to an Argonian who was wearing a dagger and a leather suit of armor.

"Sin'Hadir." He answered "Who are you to be asking all this?" He asked

"I apologize; my name is Hidirion, an elf from the summerset isles." He replied with a bow

"Hidirion… interesting." One of them said

He looked up to see it was a redguard woman, she was equipped with a quiver full of arrows on her back and a longbow was tied around her shoulders. She was wearing full leather armor

"Who are you?"

"Shishinee." She replied with a bow.

"If anyone's curious, my name is Tsunaya." The imperial stated. She was wearing iron armor with an iron great sword on her back, a longbow strung across, a quiver full of arrows, and an iron sword at her waist, an iron shield was strapped to her arm.

"That leaves one…" Hidirion said looking at the Dark Elf woman who was standing by silently. "Who are you friend?"

"Hudien." She replied, a sword was hanging on her waist and she was wearing iron armor and helmet with leather gloves and boots.

Hidirion nodded at the names and looked around. "What happened?" He asked

Hi'er'lek was the first to reply. "I was on my way to the city of Whiterun; I had just visited Riverwood and told Alvor about the attack on Helgen and how I met his nephew Hadvar. He asked me to visit the city to tell the Jarl about the attack and to send aid to Riverwood."

"That's impossible!" Shealin shouted in response.

"What?"

"That's exactly what happened to me." He said putting his thumb to his chest.

"Go on, what happened after that?" Hidirion asked

"The dragon that attacked Helgen. It attacked me here, it called me Dovahkiin." Hi'er'lek finished

"That dragon, it must be the cause of this…" Hidirion stated

Shealin was silent "What if we find it again?" he asked

"The dragon?" Hudien asked

"Yes. If it's the cause of this strange predicament, then it might be the solution." Shealin explained

Hidirion nodded at this information. "Then it's settled. We're going to find that dragon and get him to send us back."

Hi'er'lek nodded "Then what's the plan?"

Hidirion looked around at the different faces gathered before him. "Any ideas?"

"I say we continue to Whiterun. It's our best bet so far. I mean, Alvor did say that Riverwood would need reinforcements. We should get that out of the way before we continue." Hudien added

"True…" Hidirion stated putting a hand on his chin. He turned toward Whiterun and began to move forward. The rest followed him.

On their way into the city a group of three adventurers, an archer and two fighters, were attacking a giant. When they dispatched it with no help from the group they approached them.

"Well, that's taken care of, no thanks to any of you." The archer, a woman, told them

"You looked like you had it taken care of." Hidirion replied

"Still, those who seek glory and fame in battle always lend their aid, that's the companion's way." The woman replied

"The companions?" Hidirion asked

"An outsider, eh? Never heard of the companions? We're a group of warriors dedicated to winning honor and glory in battle. You should come join us."

"Sounds like a waste of time to me." Hidirion replied

"Well then…" The woman said before she and her group left.

Hidirion led the rest of the group to the city gates and were stopped by some guards.

"Halt, city's closed except for official business." The guard told them

"We're bringing news of the attack on Helgen." Hidirion replied

"Oh, then go inside, you'd best report to the Jarl, you'll find him in the fortress on top of the hill." The guard turned and unlocked the gate.

When he stepped aside Hidirion led the group into the city. From there they made their way up to Dragonsreach, the center of Whiterun.

As they entered the city hall, they were stopped by a dark elf woman wearing full leather armor, her sword was drawn.

"Halt, no one approaches the Jarl until I say so." She told them

"We're here to tell the Jarl about the attack on Helgen." Hidirion told her

"That explains why the guards let you in, come along then." The woman sheathed her sword and led them to the Jarl.

"Irileth, who are these strangers?" The Jarl asked

"They claim they're from Helgen." Irileth, the dark elf, replied

"Helgen, so then you were there for the attack?" He asked

"Yes Jarl." Hidirion replied

"What happened?"

"A dragon attacked the city, and last we saw it was headed this way."

"A dragon? Bah." Irileth told them

"There you have it Proventus, do you trust in the strength of our walls to protect us against a dragon?" The Jarl asked

"What do you wish to do Jarl?" Proventus, the Jarl's assistant, asked as he stepped from the nearby shadows

"Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood." The Jarl told her

"Understood sire."

"But the Jarl of Falkreath will assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Proventus exclaimed

"Enough! I will not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people." The Jarl told him

"I understand. I'll return to my duties then." Proventus said

"That would be best Proventus." The Jarl told him

He turned to Hidirion and the others "You people sought me out on your own initiative, I won't forget that, but for now we should discuss these matters with my court wizard, Farengar." The Jarl said before standing.

He made his way across the hall before entering a small room, a man wearing a purple robe was standing over an arcane enchanter.

"Farengar!" The Jarl called

"Yes m'lord?" The wizard asked turning toward them

"I believe these people can help you with your dragon project." The Jarl told him

"My.. ah yes! That."

"I'll leave you to it."

"Of course." Farengar bowed to the Jarl as he turned and left

"So, what will you have us do?" Hi'er'lek asked

"Well, I'm going to have you fetch something for me."

"Is that all?" Hudien asked

"When I say fetch, I actually mean to dive into a ruins that may or may not contain the object I'm looking for." Farengar stated

"What is it we're retrieving?" Shealin asked

"An old stone, covered in ancient runes." Farengar replied

"Do you mean this?" Shealin asked producing such a stone from his pack

"The dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! You've already found it. You're certainly cut from a different cloth than the brutes the Jarl normally thrusts upon me." Farengar said

"Now, what about our reward?" Shealin asked

"You'll have to discuss with the Jarl about payment." Farengar said

"Farengar!" Irileth called

The group turned to see her running toward them. "Come quickly, a dragon has been sighted near Whiterun."

"A dragon? Really? What was it doing?" He asked

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. You should come alone too." She addressed the last part to the group.

She led them to the upper reaches of the keep where a guard was explaining how a dragon was attacking the Western Watchtower.

"We'll take care of this Jarl." Hidirion said after the guard had been dismissed

The Jarl nodded to him "Alright, I want a detailed report when you return."

Hidirion nodded and led the way out of the keep. He led the group out to the Western Watchtower.

"I don't see anything now." Hidirion said as they approached the silent, burning tower

"That doesn't mean our prey is gone." Shealin added

"Of course, be wary." He said as he summoned his spells, he heard the clink of weapons being drawn and the sounds of spells activating behind him.

The group advanced toward the tower where a guard shouted at them.

"No! Stay back! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

The group dispersed to different patches of cover.

"Kynareth save us! Here he comes again!" the guard said as a dragon's roar echoed across the sky, a large shadow darted through the blue and clouds over their heads.

"Be ready!" Hidirion called

The dragon flew over their heads and Hidirion leashed a string of fire along with a blast of lightning from Hudien and a wave of ice from Sin'Hadir

Two arrows leashed through the sky and drove themselves home into the Dragon's underbelly.

Hidirion turned to see Shilaney and Shishinee readying another arrow each. Beside them Hi'er'lek, Shealin, Tsunaya, Pirdien, and Bord were ready and waiting, swords, shields, daggers, and axes ready.

Hudien had a sword drawn and Sin'Hadir had a dagger in his right hand.

Hidirion looked up to see the Dragon fly toward their right and turned quickly to land on the ground.

"Attack!" Hi'er'lek and Shealin called as the warriors ran toward it

Another pair of arrows and wave of magic followed them, hitting the dragon. As the warriors began to swing away the Dragon attempted to take off, but a lucky arrow from Shilaney put it down for good. As it died it began to glow, the skin on its body fading away into a firey orange. The energy flew into each of the group and they felt an immense power awaken inside them. The word "Vus" ran across their minds like a magic image.

The group sheathed their weaons and retrieved the loot from the dragon before heading back towards Whiterun, on the way there they heard the thundering sound of voices, calling to the heavens. "Do-vah-kiin!"

They entered Dragonsreach and gave the Jarl a report, he explained to them that they were all, Dragonborn, and that they should visit the Graybeards on High Hrothgar. Before they were to leave, he gifted them with a fully furnished building of Breezehome, to use how they pleased.

Hidirion led the group to Breezehome, and there they discussed their next plans of action.


	3. Going Seperate Ways

The Guild of the Dragonborn  
Chapter 3: Going Separate Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or any of the characters just the Guild's concepts

After defeating the dragon outside of Whiterun and being named Thanes of the city. The group was sitting around in the small house known as Breezehome. It was gifted to them by Jarl Balgruf as thanks for defeating the dragon and keeping Whiterun safe. Currently they were discussing their next plan of action.

"I think we should find out more about that black dragon." Shishinee said.

"Where do we even start?" Sin'Hadir asked.

"The college of Winterhold maybe?" Hidirion offered.

"Those stuck up magic users wouldn't waste their time with us, no offense to those who use magic here." Bord argued.

"Why don't we split up?" Shealin asked.

The group turned to him for further explanation.

"If we split up, we're more likely to uncover more secrets than if we tried as a group. One or two of us is less intimidating than all of us."

Hidirion nodded as he processed the train of thought.

"I agree with Shealin."

The group murmured agreement with the Khajit as well.

"Where do we go then?" Hi'er'lek asked.

Hidirion considered this, "I think we should join the factions here in Skyrim that best suit our interests."

Hi'er'lek nodded and stood to leave. "I'll approach that companions in Jorrvaskr."

"I'll come with you." Bord said, standing up and following him out.

Pirdien, Tsunaya and Hudien followed the other two out.

"I'll be going to the thieves guild in Riften." Shealin told them before pushing off the post he'd been leaning against.

Sin'Hadir followed him out.

"I'll be attending the college." Hidirion said before leaving himself.

Shishinee followed him out and that left Shilaney in the house alone. She sighed as she took the key and locked the door behind her. Looking around the city she set off on her own.

3 days later, the ragged flagon, Riften.

Shealin sighed as he plopped into a chair, he was wearing the thieves guild armor along with Sin'Hadir. While they'd been down in the ratway they'd discovered a woman who changed Sin'Hadir from a green Argonian to a black one.

A man approached them, he was older, balding, and wearing a gray version of the clothes they wore. They'd come to know him as Delvin Mallory.

"Heard about Goldenglow Estate. Nice work." He said sliding them a bag of gold.

The two of them opened it to find 500 gold pieces. Shealin tied the bag shut and nodded his thanks to Delvin who looked around for a moment before shrugging to Shealin, a sign that he didn't know what was going on.

Brynjolf approached them, he was the vice-leader of the thieves guild, wearing a blue version of the outfit. He sat down across from them and grinned.

"Seems you two are moving up in the world. Maven Black-Briar has asked for you both personally."

Shealin looked to Sin'Hadir, Sin'Hadir looked at Shealin. They both looked at Brynjolf.

"What does she want with us?" Shealin asked.

"Don't know, but I do know it'll give you some rich coin for both of you. Unless you keep her waiting."

Shealin agreed on that point "Where did she say to meet her?"

"At the Bee and Barb inn here in Riften, upstairs, turn right. Can't miss her." Brynjolf told them.

The pair stood and nodded their thanks before heading toward the thieves guild cistern which contained the secret entrance used by the guild.

Meanwhile, at Jorrvaskr in Whiterun.

Hi'er'lek walked in with the head of a falmer on his belt.

Bord followed with a smile on his face with Pirdien, Tsunaya and Hudien.

"What a glorious battle! Those falmer didn't know what hit them!" Bord shouted as they approached the table.

"So I've heard, we've already received payment from the client." Aela said throwing them a bag of gold.

Hi'er'lek caught it in the air and opened it to reveal 500 gold pieces.

He tied it shut and put it on his belt, handing the head of the falmer to Skjor who mounted it on the wall next to their other trophies.

"What's next?" Hi'er'lek asked

"Don't worry, there are still plenty of jobs to be done, but first we'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the circle." Aela said indicating a Nord man wearing fur armor on her right.

"The name's Wuu-shin." He told them aggressively

The group could see no weapons on him.

"He fights with the heart of a true warrior." Aela told them. "He's already proven himself a worthy member of the Companions."

Meanwhile, at the College of Winterhold.

Hidirion shut a spell book after he finished. He held it up and burnt it with a simple fire spell. Shishinee looked up at him from the arcane enchanter she was working with. Her bow laid on the table while a Grand soul gem was on the table, in the center was a small fireball.

"Which spell was that?" She asked.

"Fireball." Hidirion replied as he moved toward her. "What do you have here?" He asked.

"I'm going to try and enchant my bow with this fire spell, hopefully it works." She said as she began to channel the energy necessary.

They watched as the soul of the beast trapped in the Grand Soul Gem poured through the fireball and lit itself aflame before traveling into the bow. When things settled the bow had a redish hue to the wood and the soul gem appeared empty and lifeless, the fireball had doused after the bow began to glow.

"Excellent work, but you've only scratched the surface." Tolfdir told them as he approached.

"Master Tolfdir." They both said, bowing to him.

"I was wonder if you two would fancy a trip to Sarthal?" Tolfdir asked.

"Have we found something?" Hidirion questioned him.

"No, just a fun trip to the ruins for a learning experience."

"Why not then." Hidirion said following him out.

Shishinee grabbed her bow and slid it over her shoulders before following them out.

Meanwhile, just outside the city of Falkreath.

A figure ghosted across the dirt path of the country, across from where it'd left the trees was a caravan of stormcloak soldiers. The priority target, the sergeant who led them. The figure stopped in the shadows of a tree, hidden from sight. It lifted a bow up and aimed it at the leader. The figure was wearing a mixture of red and black cloth, identifying them as a member of the Dark Brotherhood. The slim figure of the assassin suggested it was a woman.

The bowstring released and the arrow arced into the leader's throat, knocking him to the ground. The squad of soldiers began to panic as their leader seemed to be cut down out of nowhere. The Assassin slunk off into the shadows, disappearing behind a door into a rock wall. As the assassin entered the Dark Brotherhood's hideout she removed the hood from her face to reveal Shilaney.

Shilaney made her way through the sanctuary and found Nazir, a Redguard man with a red turban wrapped around his head, he also wore the Dark Brotherhood robes under a red cloak, a scimitar hung from his waist.

"I hear you did your job well, that pays in this business." Nazir told Shilaney as he threw her a sack of coins.

She caught it palm out, turning her hand over she undid the loop and examined the contents, what looked like one-hundred gold septims gleamed back at her. She tied the bag to her belt and asked for another contract.

"You've changed quite a bit since you joined us Shilaney." Nazir said as he gave her a piece of paper.

"I've had to." She said, "In my earlier disposition I wouldn't have been able to handle the work needed to be in the brotherhood."

She turned on the spot and left the Sanctuary to seek out her new target.

Back at Jorrvaskr

Hi'er'lek and the others were sitting at the large U shaped table in the companion's hall when Aela approached them with a job.

"This is important as it contains information about a piece of Wuuthrad. I want you to take your regular group with Wuu-shin on this mission."

"Yes Shield-sister." Hi'er'lek said standing up and grabbing his battle-axe from his side.

The others grabbed their gear and left the hall.

The Ruins of Sarthaal, near Winterhold

Hidirion lowered his hands as the last of the Dragur fell to the floor.

Shishinee appeared from around the corner and looked around. There were half a dozen Draugr on the floor, most of them had been burned severly, but a few of them had arrows protruding from their corpses. Shishinee retrieved her arrows and slid them back into her quiver.

Hidirion looked from her, to their path. A doorway was standing open before them, and at the end of the tunnel was a large orb that floated in a mystic blue magic.

"That seems to be the source of the trouble here in Sarthaal." Hidirion said.

Shishinee nodded and followed him into the room. Inside they found a two sets of stairs that led them down below. Where a table with a Draugr Overlord sat laid in the middle of the room in front of the orb. As they approached the Draugr came to life.

"Get down." Hidirion shouted as the Draugr drew its head back.

"Vus-Ro-Dah!" It shouted, releasing a sound-wave that sent the pots and quills off the table flying into the air.

Shishinee and Hidirion had ducked behind the table, they stood now, both of them ready to fire.

Hidirion blasted the Draugr with twin Firebolts. Shishinee released her arrow and it drove home in the undead monster's head leaving it protruding as it set fire to the walking corpse. The two of them backed away as the Overlord swung a large blow with its Great-sword. Hidirion reached into his backpack and produced a scroll. He quickly read the incantation on the piece of parchment and watched it burn as he prepared the spell in his hands.

"Shishinee, cover me." He said as the Draugr walked around the table.

"Right." She lifted her bow up and fired three arrows in quick succession that drew the attention of the Draugr Overlord.

It began to make its way to her when Hidirion lifted his hands up and then slammed them into the ground. This released a large storm of Fire that burned the Overlord instantly.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Fire Storm, a master level spell." Hidirion explained.

"When did you learn that?"

"Just now, that scroll taught me how to use the incantation, though I only had enough to memorize it for one use. I'm already beginning to forget parts of the incantation. That's why I prefer books. You can study them as long as you like until you've got the spell memorized."

"Anyway, the orb."

"Right, right." Hidirion turned and approached the orb, putting a hand out the magic disappeared.

Tolfdir finally caught up with them and was gasping for breath as he arrived.

"I see you've found the artifact. While I was at the college I received word of a large magical power. This parchment has the letter that sent to us about it." Tolfdir handed Shishinee a piece of paper which she scanned quickly.

"Come on." She told Hidirion and the two of them left the ruins.

Shealin and Sin'Hadir disappeared into the ratways, arriving back at the Thieves Guild. There they were greeted by Brynjolf.

"Nice job boys." He said, handing them both sacks of coins, "While you were gone we got word of a rare treasure in this dungeon. We figured you'd be interested." Brynjolf said, handing them a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Shealin said, he and Sin'Hadir used the secret entrance and left the Guild, heading out for the dungeon.

**Meanwhile, in the opposite corners of Skyrim.**

A young man was walking through an ancient and decaying fort, though it looked like it had been worked on recently. He was wearing a suit hardened leather strips that were lacquered on the front, a pair of fur boots with buckles around the ankles and along the outside portions of the boot, his arms were covered in fur gloves with lacquered leather bracers, His face was obscured by a steel helmet, on his right arm was a round shield with a sun symbol on the front that had swirling pieces extending off the shield. On his waist was a simple steel war-axe, his back had a crossbow slung across his shoulders.

"Diren." One of the men in the fort nodded at him as he approached.

"Sir." He replied.

"We've received word that the Vampires are targeting this set of ruins for some religious purpose. We're sending you to deal with them."

"I understand sir."

Diren left the fort and began to travel toward the ruin his leader had described to him.

Meanwhile, a young woman wearing a red cloth shirt over a black, long-sleeved undershirt, the red cloth extended to form a kind of dress that covered a pair of black boots that had a folded over top half. Her hands were covered with black leather gloves with steel, clawed hands. Her eyes were blood red and she had a pale complexion about her. She also wore a simple hood over her head. She was walking through an ancient castle filled with men and women who shared her complexion.

"Ah, Viren." A man said to her as she approached him.

"Lord Harkon." She replied with a nod of her head and a curtsey.

"I have a mission for you my dear." He said.

"Yes my Lord?"

"There is an ancient ruins that the Dawnguard have sent an agent too. They think we have sent one of our own into the cave to find an ancient ritual rite, but we faked that information to fool them into a sending an agent to the ruins so we could send you to kill them."

"I understand my Lord." She nodded her head and curseyed once more before leaving the castle.

The groups each headed to the ruins in search of their own objective. It wasn't until they all arrived that they realized something was amiss.

Hidirion and Shishinee noticed the smoke rising from a fire up ahead. They readied their weapons and approached cautiously. They stepped through the clearing in the trees and stopped. Before them Shealin and Sin'Hadir were holding daggers at them.

"Hidirion?" Shealin asked.

"Shealin? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Shealin twirled the dagger on his finger before sliding it back into his belt.

Sin'Hadir nodded at Shishinee as they sat down around their fire.

"We'd heard rumor of an ancient magical artifact that lies in these ruins." Hidirion explained, "What about you?"

"We'd heard there was a large stash of treasure ripe for the taking. We're part of the Thieves Guild in Riften. That's where we went after we agreed to split up."

"Shishinee and I joined the College of Winterhold."

A rustling in the bushes alerted them to the approach of another group.

"Sounds like five, maybe six." Shealin said, drawing his daggers and disappearing into the shadows.

Sin'Hadir did the same.

"Don't move, look like you haven't noticed anything." Shealin whispered to Hidirion and Shishinee who mouthed their understanding.

They were watching the fire intently when they heard rustling in the dirt behind him along with a gasp of astonishment.

"Hi'er'lek?" Shealin asked, "This is too strange."

"Shealin, I see you're still as slinky as ever." Hi'er'lek's voice said to him.

Hidirion and Shishinee turned and saw Bord, Pirien, Hudien, and Tsunaya. They were standing behind Hi'er'lek ready to fight with their weapons drawn. The large orc was currently breathing heavily and in a half-crouch in front of Shealin who was balanced on the balls of his feet in a half-crouch as well. Sin'Hadir was standing behind him, his dagger in his belt.

"What's going on?" Hi'er'lek asked as he noticed Hidirion and Shishinee approach.

"We were sent by the College of Winterhold to investigate rumors of a magical artifact in these ruins."

"Sin'Hadir and I were sent by the Thieves Guild in Riften to see if there was any basis on there being a large treasure in these ruins."

"The Companions sent us to investigate these ruins for a fragment of Wuuthrad." Hi'er'lek explained.

Shilaney dropped from the trees startling everyone except Shealin and Sin'Hadir.

"Shilaney." Shealin said with a nod.

"Hello everyone, what are you all doing here?"

They all explained their reasons once more, and Shilaney explained how there was a contract from a client to retrieve a family heirloom from these ruins.

"Well, since everyone is here, why don't we take this dungeon on like the dragon?"

"I agree." Hi'er'lek said, and the other warriors nodded.

"We'll tag along." Shealin said.

After they agreed and everyone was introduced to the newcomer: Wuu-shin they set off into the ruins. They traveled through the caves, keeping a close watch for any hostile creatures. After fighting through hordes of Skeevers and Undead they arrived in a large room where they found the treasures each of them had been seeking. As well as a strange stone tablet written in blood.

As they turned to leave they saw two figures standing in the doorway of the room. One of them had a crossbow aimed at them, the other had their hands armed with magic.

"Who are you?" The crossbow wielder asked.

"And what are you doing here?" The mage finished.

Hidirion stepped forward. "I am Hidirion, High Elf wizard, student at the college of Winterhold and leader of the Guild of the Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn?" The crossbow wielder asked.

"We were sent here by our employers or places of study to find objects useful to each of our professions."

The Crossbow wielder lowered his weapon and stood up straighter, he reached up and removed his helmet, tucking it under his arm. He looked at his companion and she sighed as she dropped her hood. It was Viren and Diren.

"Who are you?" Hidirion asked.

"I am Diren, member of the Dawnguard, and this is my sister Viren, member of the Volkihar Vampire clan."

"Wait, you're a vampire hunter, doesn't that mean you're to kill her?" Wuu-shin asked.

"No, I would never bring myself to kill my own sister…" Diren said, his voice lowering, he looked to the ground at his feet.

"But how will you answer back to your leader that you failed to accomplish your mission?" Wuu-shin asked again.

"I… I don't know."

"And you, Viren was it? How will you return to your Lord if you failed to do as he asked."

Viren opened her mouth to speak, then closed it and looked away.

"Why not join us then?" Hidirion asked. "We're looking to start a guild and we'll need as many people as we can."

The two siblings looked to each other then nodded.

"Alright, we'll join you." Diren said, extending a hand.

Hidirion took it and they shook firmly.


End file.
